As is known, magnetic field sensors are used in a variety of applications. In motion (e.g., rotation) detector circuits, for example, a magnetic field sensor may be used to detect motion of an object, such as a gear or ring magnet. A magnetic field affected by motion of the object may be sensed by the magnetic field sensor. In response to the sensed magnetic field, the magnetic field sensor may provide respective signals (e.g., magnetic field sensor output signals) proportional to the sensed magnetic field. Such signals can be processed to detect motion of the object.